


Draw

by porcelainepeony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, small appearance by the uncrowned lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mayuzumi could use one word to describe Akashi, the word would have to be perfect.</p><p>Perfectly obnoxious, self-centered, spoiled, and arrogant.</p><p>Akashi was a work of art. A masterpiece of sorts. Mayuzumi would bet his life that no one else in the world was as presumptuous as his captain was. It didn't help that Akashi was perfect at everything he did, too. There was grace in his movements, melody in his voice, strength in his touch. Honestly, Mayuzumi hated to admit it, but Akashi was beautifully—albeit frustratingly—perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw

Notes: If you haven’t read this novel chapter with Rakuzan, you need to do so now: http://animemangadaisuki.tumblr.com/post/68162274998/kuroko-no-basuke-replace-iv-novel-g5-english

This fic is a sequel of sorts. (I’m just sad Mayuzumi wasn’t in that chapter, so I have to include him somehow. It’s my excuse. And it’s apparently my excuse to write more MayuAka.)

xxx

If Mayuzumi could use one word to describe Akashi, the word would have to be perfect.

Perfectly obnoxious, self-centered, spoiled, and arrogant.

Akashi was a work of art. A masterpiece of sorts. Mayuzumi would bet his life that no one else in the world was as presumptuous as his captain was. It didn't help that Akashi was perfect at everything he did, too. There was grace in his movements, melody in his voice, strength in his touch. Honestly, Mayuzumi hated to admit it, but Akashi was beautifully—albeit frustratingly—perfect.

Mayuzumi wasn't supposed to be at school so late on that particular afternoon. Everyone in the basketball club had been dismissed for the evening, but Mayuzumi had forgotten his light novel in his locker and had to race back to get it before no one was left in the school to let him in. Fortunately, when he arrived, people were still in the gym, Akashi included. Not wanting to be seen, Mayuzumi headed for the lockers through another hall and came across the rest of the regulars who were sitting in the clubroom. Mayuzumi didn't care for whatever they were up to, but a whine of frustration caught his attention.

"It's okay, Reo-nee. Akashi has to lose at something," Hayama said as he pat Mibuchi's arm in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, he can't be good at everything," Nebuya added, looking at his hand in disbelief as he remembered how quickly Akashi had beat him at arm wrestling.

"But he beat us all without breaking a sweat," was Mibuchi's defeated reply. He wore a small frown, but it disappeared after he sighed once more. "I guess it can't be helped. Akashi doesn't know defeat. Nor will he ever."

Mayuzumi snorted and rolled his eyes. _Akashi doesn't know defeat? Please._ Though Mayuzumi was aware of Akashi's seemingly natural talent at everything he did, he was doubtful that Akashi could win at everything. There were plenty of video games, board games, and card games in the world; surely, Akashi would fail at one of them, and Mayuzumi wanted to be the one who beat him. Perhaps the reason those three idiots had lost so easily was that they weren’t as passionate about teaching Akashi a lesson in losing. But Mayuzumi, well, he was always more than willing to wipe that arrogant smile off Akashi’s face.

“Chihiro, is there any reason why you’re just standing in the hallway and smirking at the wall?”

Mayuzumi visibly jumped, though he regained his composure in a record second. “It’s rude to sneak up on people,” he lectured, his smirk now replaced by a frown.

“I apologize. I did not mean to scare you,” was Akashi’s curt reply. 

The way the words had streamed out of Akashi’s lips made Mayuzumi’s blood boil with exasperation, not to mention the look of sheer amusement in Akashi’s gaze. 

Akashi excused himself, but before he could leave, Mayuzumi cleared his throat and spoke once more. “I heard about your dilemma.”

“Hm?” Akashi stopped and turned to look at Mayuzumi, a hint of curiosity in his stare. 

“You picked the wrong opponents if you think those three were any challenge.”

“And you think _you_ are a challenge?”

On any other occasion, Akashi’s tone would have made Mayuzumi want to throw a basketball right at that smug face of his, but Akashi’s eventual loss would be Mayuzumi’s victory. “Only one way to find out.”

Akashi eyed Mayuzumi, interest and excitement flashing in the depths of his red and amber eyes. Then, with a small smile, he nodded. “Meet me in the clubroom in an hour. No one will be here by then.” And, without another word, Akashi disappeared down the hallway.

It took Mayuzumi a minute to register the fact that he had just challenged Akashi to some game, a game that was still a mystery to Mayuzumi, and if he didn’t think of something quickly, Akashi would have the upper hand regardless of what Mayuzumi did. 

With a stream of mental curses, Mayuzumi went to find his light novel. 

xxx

Mayuzumi didn’t really carry much with him to school. Besides notebooks, textbooks, pencils, and a couple of light novels—he needed more than one in case he finished one in the middle of the day and a potential socializing event presented itself—he didn’t have much else. He did, however, happen to have a half-eaten box of pocky he had bought on his last trip to Tokyo for a doujinshi event. 

A light blush covered his cheeks when he remembered what else he had bought with the pocky. But his nostalgia was cut short when the door to the clubroom opened and Akashi sauntered inside. 

“You’re early, Chihiro.”

 _Observant,_ Mayuzumi mentally commented. He didn’t have to say anything out loud, for he was sure Akashi could read his mind and was ready to insult him with some offhanded comment. 

After setting down his bag on a table near the door, Akashi closed said door and turned to peer at Mayuzumi. 

Mayuzumi told himself not to shiver despite the sudden drop in room temperature.

“So what game are we playing?”

“The pocky game,” Mayuzumi blurted, cursing himself as soon as the words left his mouth. But without the right materials, he couldn’t challenge Akashi at anything else, except for maybe basketball, and Mayuzumi didn’t want a death wish. All he wanted was a simple win. Surely the pocky game would embarrass someone so calm and composed. 

“The pocky game?”

“Yes.”

Akashi didn’t seem to know what the game entailed. Instead, he nodded and continued speaking as he moved closer to the table where Mayuzumi sat. “Very well. We will follow the same rules Reo and the others followed. You’ve already decided the game. You will explain the rules to me. And if the game ends in a draw, the challenger is the winner. Fair enough?”

The eagerness hidden in the depths of Akashi’s eyes told Mayuzumi he was indeed signing his death warrant, but Mayuzumi nodded in agreement and tossed the box of pocky onto the table. “The rules are simple. We each put the end of one pocky stick into our mouths and bite it until we reach the middle. Whoever pulls away first loses.”

Silence. An unnerving silence as Akashi studied the box of pocky. “And if neither of us pulls away?”

Mayuzumi honestly didn’t want to answer that question. For one, it made him angry and nervous—Akashi wasn’t supposed to look so calm at the prospect of potentially kissing Mayuzumi. And then there was the whole issue that involved Mayuzumi’s virgin lips. Pretend make-out session with his posters didn’t count. And Mayuzumi didn’t really need to share his first kiss with his first-year captain, much less disappoint said captain with what would probably be a lackluster performance. Akashi would have blackmail on Mayuzumi for the rest of his life. “One of us will pull away eventually.”

At Mayuzumi’s reply, Akashi smiled and walked toward Mayuzumi who finally stood up from his seat in an attempt to protect his personal space. Mayuzumi reached for the box of pocky and offered it to Akashi, but Akashi only glanced at the box for a second before returning his attention to Mayuzumi and opening his mouth.

 _Point for Akashi,_ Mayuzumi sadly mused. What, did the redhead really expect Mayuzumi to just place the stick in his mouth? Wasn’t it cruel to tease someone like that? Or did Akashi somehow know that opening his mouth and waiting for Mayuzumi to shove a damn piece of pocky into his mouth was giving Mayuzumi all the wrong ideas? Wait, why was Mayuzumi even delighted at Akashi’s eager and willing mouth? _You're overthinking this, Chihiro._ But no matter what the voice inside his head said, Mayuzumi's cheeks were still growing warmer with every passing second. 

“I don’t have all afternoon, senpai.”

Mayuzumi told himself that shoving the actual box of pocky into Akashi’s throat was probably not the best way to shut him up, so he grumbled to himself, dug out a piece of pocky, and placed the chocolate-covered end against Akashi’s tongue.

 _Point two._ It wasn’t Mayuzumi’s fault that Akashi’s lips and tongue were starting to send strange jolts down to his crotch, but those jolts did mean that Mayuzumi was losing this game.

Quickly, before Akashi had another obnoxious comment to share, Mayuzumi tossed the box back onto the table and put the other end into his mouth. That was the moment he realized he hadn’t actually played this game before, so he had no idea what he was doing. His mouth just moved. Moved in time with Akashi’s. And before he knew it, they were both hovering in the center of the pocky stick, breaths mingling, lips brushing with the delicacy of a summer breeze. Their eyes met. Akashi smirked. Mayuzumi realized he was going to lose before he could convince his body to move. 

Their lips met. It was a rough collision, no doubt because they were both trying to outdo the other. But Akashi was one step ahead—he was _always_ one step ahead—so when Mayuzumi felt himself lose his balance, he knew Akashi was going to be a bigger pain in the ass to beat than he originally thought.

“Ow, you shit, that hurt.” Mayuzumi was partially thankful for the wall that saved him from ending up with a concussion, but having Akashi in his lap was more than Mayuzumi could handle.

“I do believe you pulled away first, Chihiro.”

“You almost killed me. It doesn’t count.” 

Akashi smiled. That was apparently all he needed to hear before he closed the distance between them again. 

Mayuzumi shuddered when their lips touched again. This time, without the pocky lingering in their mouths, Mayuzumi could actually taste Akashi, could actually take the time to run his tongue along Akashi’s bottom lip and slide it against Akashi’s own tongue. A moan fluttered between their lips. Mayuzumi swore it was Akashi’s, so he gave himself a point and wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist in an attempt to bring him closer and draw more sounds.

Instead, it was Mayuzumi who moaned into the kiss. Akashi had taken advantage of being pulled closer and moved his hands to Mayuzumi’s hair, fingers combing the fine locks, fingertips brushing a sensitive scalp. 

So lost in the kiss was Mayuzumi that he barely had time to register the smirk that graced Akashi’s lips before Akashi wiggled on Mayuzumi’s lap. 

Mayuzumi shuddered and broke the kiss, a small whine— _plus ten for Akashi_ —escaping his lips. 

“That was a cheap trick.”

“I believe I won this round as well, Chihiro.”

“You cheated,” Mayuzumi corrected. 

Akashi cupped one of Mayuzumi’s cheeks before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss against the other. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” 

Mayuzumi opened his mouth to complain about his unfortunate fall and the pain shooting up his spine, but as Akashi stood and turned to walk away, Mayuzumi noticed the bulge in Akashi’s pants. “Sure,” Mayuzumi said. 

As far as Mayuzumi was concerned, the end result was a draw, and Akashi wasn't nearly as perfect as he once thought.

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you sure you don't need help, senpai?"
> 
> "I can walk fine on my own," Mayuzumi stammered. 
> 
> "Is it the fall or your erection that is making it difficult to walk straight?"
> 
> Mayuzumi glared at Akashi—how was he walking so smoothly?—and mumbled a curse.
> 
> Perhaps Akashi was still perfect after all.


End file.
